Life Fades Away (Working Title)
by LikeARunaway
Summary: We are One. One night, a young wolf/lupe pup witnessess an event that changes her life forever. Follow the story of MoonBrook through her adventure as she quests through mountains, dark caves, and a rival wolf/lupe pack to find herself a pack to call her
1. Chapter 1: It Starts

Life Fades Away By Leigha Mason  
  
A/N: This is dedicated to my Neopets on Neopets.com. Their names are MoonBrook_9, Skye_Fire12, and Angelo88. I don't own Neopets or any songs that may appear in this story. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I love reviews if you review you get to have as many Cookies and Pop as you want. Ohh yeah, you can also get a Spork if your really nice. Now on with the story.  
  
  
  
A wolf howls a mornful song out in the hills behind a dark forest. More calls answer the lonely hunter. They come to his aid at any moment; any call he gives. This is they way of the wolf, or so they say. The way of the wolf was never, or has ever been this way. People who are not wolves do not know them as we know ourselfs. My story is about; acceptance, and betrayal. Love and hate. Losses and life. My father once told me "We are one", I didn't understand him back then, now I do. This is where my story begins.  
  
*******  
  
A young pup scampered out from the den where her pack lay, still asleep. It was still early in the forest, but to this young female, her day starts when the stars start to lessen in the sky. She looks around the little glade for any unusual things, then howls a off key howl to the rising sun.  
  
"AARRWOOO!!!"  
  
Suddenly, she hears a growling comming out from the den. It turns out to be her brother. "MoonBrook, waddaya doing, howling at this hour of the morning? Our pack is still trying to sleep including me!" he growled at his sister.  
  
Moonbrook looks over to her brother in curiousity. His white pelt shone in the setting moon, even the grey flames on his legs shimmered. But even with his handsome exterior, he had the heart of a warrior.  
  
"I can't help it Skye. It makes me feel free." "You are free, you should feel free without howling at dawn." He growls one last growl, before going inside.  
  
"What does he know, all he's worried about is being a Alpha Male when he grows up." Moonbrook starts to jog to the hill where the sun rises. She reaches the top and looks to the horizon. A gust of wind blows her fur around. Closing her eyes, she breathes deep and looks at the sunrise.  
  
Suddenly a twig snaps behind her. She whirls around, growling, and snapping to find Mohabi, the pack leader. He doesn't look a bit startled. She collects herself and bows.  
  
"I'm very sorry sir, I thought you where a human. It won't happen again."  
  
"It's quite alright MoonBrook, no need to be formal. It's all natural, what you just did that is."  
  
Mohabi pads over to MoonBrook and sits down.  
  
"So young MoonBrook, what has your paws gotten you into lately? Any adventures?" MoonBrook looks over to Mohabi with a smile. His night black pelt, glinted gold of the rising sun, and his flames on his legs, shone with a warmth.  
  
"Acually, no sir not much. I wish it were more." MoonBrook heaved a heavey sigh.  
  
"Well young one, adventures don't come to you, you have to go to them." Mohabi said then go up to walk away. "Thank you for your time, MoonBrook." He was gone.  
  
"Your welcome sir." MoonBrook turned back to the rising sun.  
  
"Well if thats the case I won't be going anywhere anytime soon thanks to my parents. But one day I will be a hero."  
  
MoonBrook turned and paded back thwords the glade. The wind, blowing her fur. 


	2. Chapter 2: War Plans

A/N Hey thanks for everyone that reviewed. Well now you gt to see what MoonBrook and Friends find out. On with the Ficcy. Oh and BTW if you want to check out MoonBrook_9's webpage, the URL is www.neopets.com/~MoonBrook_9 ok. Also she is looking for a mate, peferably someone who is one neopets practally everyday, has a cool pets page, and is of chorse a lupe. Ok NOW on with the ficcy.  
  
******* A year has passed, and MoonBrook has grown into a beautiful lupess. Her brother however has let darkness into his heart. He only complies to MoonBrook and the two Alphas. He turned himself into a real killer.  
  
One day while MoonBrook was sunbathing by a trickling stream, she overhears Mohabi talking to her father. Interested, she finds a bush to hide in so she can overhear the conversation.  
  
"Mohabi, they are getting impatiant. They want our answer now. Are we going to help or not. Sir I go to Tyrannia a lot. The people there are very kind, and they need our help. "  
  
MoonBrook looks on with curiosity. Her father had been talking about the war in Tyrannia, but she never assumed that they had asked her pack for help. She dicided to keep on listening.  
  
" NightHunter, I never agreeded to make a aliance with the Tyrannian's Army, so why do you keep asking me this?" Mohabi said angerly. He showed his fangs as he said this.  
  
"Sir please, they need help. If Monoceraptor conqures them, who knows whos next. Thats why we need to stop him now."  
  
Mohabi sighs. MoonBrook knows that Mohabi worries about the saftey of his pack more than anything.  
  
"Ok, but only if my warriors come back alive. You may leave as soon as your ready. Good luck to you." with that Mohabi turns, and leaves. Her father also turns and comes her way.  
  
She sneaks from her bush and runs off to go find Skye.  
  
She finds him standing on the biggest hill in her packs territory, overlooking the pack. Sneaking up on him, she pounces knocking him off his feet. He starts to snarl and bark until he notices its only MoonBrook.  
  
He sighs. "What do you want? It better be importaint."  
  
"It is importaint Skye, dad is going to fight in the war and become a war hero. Isn't this great!"  
  
"Cool, maybe he will let me fight in the war too." He said excitedly.  
  
"Yeah right, mom would never let you."  
  
"Your right MoonBrook, but maybe we could sneak out and follow them to the battle site and watch from a safe distance."  
  
"Yeah that would be fun, you wanna do it?" She said, a mischivious look in her eye.  
  
"Yes, lets make a plan of it, we'll find out what time dad's leaving, and follow him in the middle of the night."  
  
MoonBrook nods in agreement. "Sounds like a good plan to me. I can't wait a real fight. Well I gotta go Skye, see ya later."  
  
MoonBrook turns and runs off to the lake, where she could hang out with her friends, and think about the adventure that was soon to come.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the shortness of chapters, but I can't type that fast so I dont write a lot. I bet you can't wait to find out what happens next. I'll get the chapter up as soon as possible. See ya all next time on Life Fades Away. 


	3. Chapter 3: A New Allie

A/N: Here's the next chappie that you all have been waiting for. Now ya get to find out what happens to MoonBrook and Skye_Fire.  
  
The night air was silent; the lupe pack was sleeping peacfully. Earlier that day, Mohabi had anounced the news about the war to the pack. No lupe wanted to be apart of it besides the warriors. No lupes except MoonBrook and Skye.  
  
That night, under the cover of a no moon, they set out following the pawprints of their father and his warriors. Skye set a blistering pace, MoonBrook started to fall behind near dawn. Skye then got irritable.  
  
"MoonBrook would you come on already! We're gonna miss something."  
  
"But Skye, I don't run like this as much as you do, it's hard on me."  
  
"You always have these exuses, i'll meet you there." With that he kept on running.  
  
"Stupid jerk, oh well I can just follow the tracks."  
  
MoonBrook then slowed to her own, enjoyable pace. She looked at the rising sun, seeing the first rays of the day touch the plains of her homeland. She smiled.  
  
Suddenly a rustle in the bushes makes MoonBrook jump, then snarl and bark. She lets the thing know her hertage.  
  
"Don't come any closer, i'm a vicious lupe and i'm not afriad to attack."  
  
More rusltling responded to MoonBrooks challenge. She started to growl deep.  
  
"This is your last chance."  
  
The bushes parted, and out stepped a snow white kougress. She was about MoonBrook size and age. MoonBrook stepped back suprised. Lupes and Kougras had an alliance. They never fought each other. Then the snow white kougra smiled and spoke.  
  
"My last chance huh. Thats funny, I thought lupes and kougras didn't fight."  
  
MoonBrook smiled apolegetically. "I'm really sorry, I thought you we're a enemy. My names MoonBrook of the Mohabi Pack, whats yours?"  
  
"Nice to meet ya, my names Kiraina but you can call me Kira for short. Don't mind me asking but what are you doing out here all alone?"  
  
MoonBrook looked away guiltly. "Well I, I mean we..." Kira interuped her.  
  
"We?"  
  
"Me and my brother but he went up ahead. Well we are going to watch the war. What are you doing out here?"  
  
"I'm just a wanderer, I don't have a pride to call my own. I was exiled from it for a crime I didn't commit." Kira looked away sadly.  
  
"Do you want to come with me, I mean we could be friends. My pack has excepted Kougras before, I don't see why they won't like you." MoonBrook held out her paw.  
  
Kira smiled. "Ok." Then they shake paws.  
  
"Well lets go. We will watch the war and then we'll go back to my pack."  
  
Kira nodded. "Ok well then lets go."  
  
With that, the two new friends contiune thier walk to a site that will be in their hearts forever.  
  
A/N: Again sorry for the shortness of chappies. The new character that was added was my Kougra Kiraina5. Whats gonna happen next? Well your just gonna have to read to find out. Till next time, SoccerChick88 


End file.
